Cursed
by cenaluver87
Summary: After a car accident one night, cousins Trish and Maria begin to go through changes,changes that maybe only a ...silver bullet could stop. please R&RCharaters include, Trish, Maria, Randy Orton, Melina, John Cena, Johnny Nitro, and many more.
1. Probably just a dog

Cursed

Summary: Best friends Maria and Trish get in an accident one night, and after that night strange behavior starts.

Characters: Maria, Trish, Melina, Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, John Cena, many more.

Author's note: Loosely based on the movie Cursed.

Where was she, she was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. Maria stood alone on Hollywood boulevard waiting for her cousin Trish to pick her up. Maria shivered as a breeze blew across her shoulders and she pulled the hoodie tighter around her. She hated nights like this, it was dark, the sidewalks were deserted, not a single star could be seen in the night sky because of the clouds that had rolled in, and oh great, a full moon.

"Trish, where the fuck are you?" Maria muttered to herself as she looked down the deserted street. Just then, Trish pulled up in her little silver Acura.

"Hey girlie, hop in." She smiled at Maria. Maria got in the car with an furious look on her face.

"You were late again." She sing song voice.

"I'm sorry okay, I had to stay late to run lines with Carlito, it won't happen again." Trish said, she was driving down a winding road.

"That's what you said last time." Maria said crossing her arms and sinking into the leather seat. Trish turned to Maria.

"Look, I'm sorry the situation couldn't be helped." Trish told her. Maria was about to respond when something jumped in front of the car.

"Trish look out!" She yelped, after hitting it Trish swerved onto the other side of the road, hitting an oncoming car. The other car fell over the ledge into a bank of trees. Trish slammed on the brakes, her head flung forward and the impact made her head bounce back against the seat as she held her head.

"Maria, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, let's go check on that person down there, they could be hurt." Maria said. Trish nodded and the two got out of the car and hobbled down the dirt hill where they saw the other car overturned and still running.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" A woman called from inside the car.

"We're coming, hold on." Maria called back. She opened the car door and climbed in, the girl looked around twenty-one , she was in the drivers seat hanging upside down because she was stuck in her seat.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked.

"Yea, but my seatbelt is stuck, is that gasoline I smell?" The girl started to panic.

"I don't think so just calm down." Maria said.

"Get me out of this fucking car! I don't want to die."

"Hold still and I think I can get it undone." Trish said climbing in next to Maria, Trish gave it a hard yank and the girl slid down.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem, what's your name?" Trish asked.

"Kristen, ad you are?" She asked.

"I'm Trish and this is Maria, I think we might have hit something back there." Trish said.

"What was it?" She asked, just then, something that looked like a dog or a beast grabbed Kristen's shoulder with it's teeth and started to drag her body out of the open driver's side window. Kristen started to scream, Maria grabbed her leg, and Trish grabbed Maria and all three were dragged out of the driver's side window and out into the forest, whatever it was that was dragging them had dark fur, is scratched Maria and Trish, causing them to let go of Kristen as the thing disappeared into the darkness.

"Maria, come on." Trish said as she started to crawl back towards the car.

"Wait, Trish we have to help her!" Maria exclaimed.

"How Maria, it's too late." Trish told her as they reached the ground and sat for a moment.

"What was that thing?" Maria asked.

"It must have been a wolf." Trish said, after she called the police, Kristen's body came crawling out, but it was missing the bottom half, it looked like whatever the creature was ripped her bottom half off. Maria screamed as Trish tried to turn her head away from the horrid sight.

X-X-X

Maria woke up the next morning with the sudden craving for meat, she went downstairs into the kitchen and pulled raw bacon out and ate a couple pieces. Trish came down a few seconds later.

"What are you eating?" She asked. Maria realized for the first time that she was eating raw bacon and slammed the tray down and went upstairs.

"I'm going to go get dressed so we can go to the arena." Maria called down as she went into her room. She emerged from her room dressed and ready an hour later.

"Whoa, look at you." Trish said as she came down.

"What?" Maria asked.

"You wore your hair down it looks better than that tight ponytail you usually have." Trish told her. "So, who are you trying to impress?" Trish asked, Maria automatically turned red.

"No one, I just thought it was time for a change." Maria said.

"Does Randy Orton have anything to with this sudden change?" Trish asked.

"No, we went on a couple dates, so what." Maria said.

"You went out with him five times in the last two weeks." Trish said.

"Whatever, let's go I don't want to be late." Maria said. The two went out to the car. Trish could see some clear changes in Maria, first she offered to drive, then she went forty over the speed limit, sweet Maria who never broke a single law in her life. Growing up, she had always been the more timid one, Trish was always the loud one, when they were teenagers, Trish would always sneak out and Maria would beg her not to, Maria was a pretty girl but always kept her head in the books, while Trish's mind was always on boys, even at the age of twenty-three, Trish could not recall ever seeing Maria drink. Trish's thoughts were broken when they pulled up to the arena. Trish looked at Maria's skirt. She was wearing a short-short green cargo skirt.

"Maria is that my skirt?" Trish asked.

"Yea I borrowed it, you don't mind do you?" Maria asked.

"No, I thought you hated that skirt." Trish said.

"I thought I'd give it a try." Maria smiled, before continuing inside. Maria stopped abruptly.

"Shit, I left my make-up bag at home, screw it." She said. Trish look at her. _Who the fuck is this and what has she done with my cousin? _Trish thought to herself, Maria had never cursed once in her life. The two split up upon entry to tend to separate business. Trish was walking down the hall with Torrie.

"We got in an accident last night, we hit this dog or something and swerved into this girl, I think it was a…never mind it sounds crazy." She said.

"Wait Trish, what?" Torrie asked.

"Nothing I have to go." She said running off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Maria was walking down the hall with Ashley and Amy, they had noticed the change in Maria too.

"What has gotten into you, you're like a totally different person." Ashley said.

"I know what's gotten into her." Amy said.

"And what's that?" Maria asked.

"Randy Orton," Amy responded.

"Nuh uh, Randy and I are just dating casually." Maria said. Randy came down the hallway and walked right by, but then did a double-take when he saw Maria, stopped and walked back towards them.

"Hey ladies, hey Maria." He said.

"Hey Randy," Maria said.

"Oh shoot, Ash, we have that thing to do." Amy said.

"What thing?" Ashley asked, Amy stepped on her foot. "Ouch, oh yea that thing, we got to go, bye." Ashley said as Amy dragged her off.

"I had a great time the other night." Randy said.

"Yea, me too." She said.

"You look different, in a good way of course." He smiled at her.

"Thanks," She said, he lightly grabbed her bandaged arm from when she was scratched by that unidentified thing.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Trish and I got in an accident last night, we were attacked by a wolf or something." She said.

"You better watch out, it could have been a werewolf." Randy said.

"You think so?" Maria asked.

"Maria I was kidding, it was probably a dog or something." Randy told her.

"You're right, just a dog." Maria said, now she wasn't so sure of what she saw, could a dog really rip a person in half like that?


	2. Out for Blood

Cursed

Summary: Best friends Maria and Trish get in an accident one night, and after that night strange behavior starts.

Characters: Maria, Trish, Melina, Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, John Cena, many more.

Author's note: Loosely based on the movie Cursed.

Maria tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't get to sleep for the past couple of nights. She got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. When she reached in the cabinet she heard a noise come from the front door, she turned around and saw that the front door was opened. Maria slowly walked over to the door to close it.

"Maria," Someone called her, she turned around to look at them.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to come and see you." He told her.

"Randy, how did you get inside?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I love you, you have to trust me." He said and stepped closer to her.

"I trust you." She said, he pulled her to him around her waist and kissed her. After that he hugged her to him and Maria felt a sudden animalistic urge and bit a chunk out of his neck as he cried out in pain and fell to the floor bloody.

Maria then woke up in a cold sweat. It had all been a dream, a very weird and scary dream, she could never hurt Randy. She looked at the time, it was only four in the morning. Maybe her friends were right, she had changed, why she changed, even she doesn't know.

X-X-X

Maria hadn't had that dream again and was grateful for it. Maria sat in the lounge reading a magazine when Johnny Nitro came over.

"Hey Maria." He said.

"Oh, hey Johnny, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked from across the room." He told her.

"Um, thanks." She said.

"I know you must think this is weird, considering the fact that we never talk, but I feel drawn to you." He told her.

"Umm, Johnny…" Maria started.

"So, how about I take you out to dinner?" He asked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Melina doesn't have to know." He said.

"Melina doesn't have to know what?" Melina walked up. "Oh I see what's going on, you're hitting on my boyfriend." Melina exclaimed loudly.

"No, Melina, you've got it all mixed up." Maria said.

"I don't want to hear it, so how about this, me and you tonight on Raw." Melina said.

"Wait, I'm not a wrestler, I'm just an announcer!" Maria exclaimed.

"I guess you should have thought about that before you hit on my man." Melina said and dragged Johnny off as he looked at Maria apologetically. Trish came over to Maria.

"Oh my God, Maria what happened?" Trish asked.

"Melina thinks I'm after Johnny." Maria said.

"Well are you?" Trish asked.

"No, he started talking to me. What's with all of this attention I've been getting?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, but I'll let you borrow an outfit for your match tonight." Trish said.

"I'm going to get my ass kicked." Maria said.

"Do you want me to go out with you tonight?" Trish asked.

"Would you?" Maria asked.

"Of course, what else is family for?" Trish smiled at her younger cousin, she was only a couple months younger but Trish had always tried to protect her.

"Thanks Trish." Maria smiled weakly at her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's go down to catering, I've got a craving for meat." Trish said.

X-X-X

Maria came down to the ring first to her entrance music and waved at the crowd and smiled, even though she was scared out of her mind, Melina was going to rip her to pieces. She stepped in the ring and stood in the corner, she looked down at Trish as Melina's music started.

"You can do this." She yelled over the music and Maria just nodded. Melina stepped into the ring, the bell rang as she stepped up to Maria.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She said and slapped Maria hard across the face. Suddenly, Maria felt something inside, like a ball of anger and fury. She had the sudden urge to rip Melina's head off. She lunged at her knocking her to the mat and began punching her in the stomach. Melina looked in Maria's eyes in terror, the iris of her eyes had turned into little cat-like slits and turned yellow, while the outsides had turned silver. Maria pulled Melina up by her hair and flung her into a one of the turnbuckles and did a stratusfaction like Trish had taught her. Melina was laid out in the middle of the ring, Maria sat on her and started banging her head against the mat until the ref made her stop. She lifted her hand up and slapped Melina but had actually scratched her, leaving four bloody lines on her left cheek. Maria scrambled to pin her getting the 1, 2, 3 count. Her eyes suddenly turned back to normal as the ref raised her hand as the winner, she slid out of the ring and walked up with Trish.

"My God, where did that come from, I thought for a second you were going to kill her." Trish said.

"I'll catch up with you Trish, I have to go to the bathroom." Maria said and rushed off to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. What had just come over her? It was almost like she left her body and was watching it beat the hell out of Melina, like someone else had taken it over. Maria didn't realize that she was licking Melina's blood off of her nails. She spit it out in the sink and washed it down, swishing some water around in her mouth and then spitting it out in the sink before making her way out of the bathroom she whipped around a corner so fast that she didn't see the person on the other side, Maria felt like she hit a brick wall before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Maria looked up at Randy.

"Hey, where are we going so fast?" He asked.

"I was…uh…looking for you?" She said.

"That match was great." Randy told her.

"Thanks," Maria said.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." He said.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea." Maria said, she didn't want something to happen.

"Why not, are you with someone else?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I'm just not feeling to great right now." She smiled weakly at him. Randy hesitantly leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips, it was the first time he had really kissed her.

Meanwhile, Trish had been sitting in the Diva locker room with Torrie and she caught whif of something delicious.

"What smells so good?" She asked as she got up from her seat.

"Trish, what are you talking about, I don't smell anything." Torrie said.

"I'll be right back." Trish said and got up, she followed the smell down the hall and ended up in the infirmary, where Melina had a tissue to the scratched side of her face. Trish quickly rushed out of the doorway before she could be seen. She had smelled Melina's blood. What was up with her?


End file.
